Castigo
by kurocchi owo
Summary: Lo volvió a hacer maldito Nowaki , esta ves no se lo perdono , diciendo tantas veces que eso me molestaba y lo sigue haciendo maldita sea AHHH.
1. Castigo 1

Castigo

Lo volvió a hacer maldito Nowaki , esta ves no se lo perdono , diciendo tantas veces que eso me molestaba y lo sigue haciendo maldita sea AHHH.

Oe Hiroki amor mío~ -me abraza hostigosamente Miyagi -

-me desligo de sus hostigosos brazos- maldita sea concéntrese mejor en su trabajo , si sigue así capaz que hasta le quiten su trabajo

Ahh.. -suspiro Miyagi- eres tan aguafiestas , pero oye peleaste con tu novia~ -dijo con un tono burlesco- , tienes ojeras

Eh? -me preocupe un poco no quería que lo notaran y menos en la escuela , mi vida personal no debe afectar en mi profesión- no dormí bien -me fui a hacer mi respectiva clase -

Luego de mis clases me dirigí a la oficina y decidí pasar la noche ahí , no quería ver a Nowaki , estaba tan molesto aun de que se fue sin decir un adiós , no llegaba tarde a casa y eso me molestaba , bueno siempre me molesto , si no le pongo un alto a esto , me seguirá haciendo esto.

-Comenzó a sonar mi celular , al ver por la pequeña pantalla era Nowaki- pero no le había contestado en todo el día y no pensaba hacerlo ahora , aunque no eh sabido nada de el en todo este horrible día -pensé preocupándome entre mis pensamientos- AHHH! Y A MI QUE?! , EL FUE EL QUE EMPEZO

¿Hiroki? -me sorprendió Miyagi en una situación súper vergonzosa- ¿que haces aquí? ,¿no vas a tu casa eh?

Ah... es que fumigaron mi casa , y pues claro aun no se puede entrar , así que me quedare aquí por hoy -rápidamente di una estúpida mentira-

¿Quieres venir a mi casa? ,después de todo allá tengo algo de sopas y.. repollo... -riendo irónicamente-

No se preocupe estoy bien aquí -dije yo todo avergonzado con la situación-

No seas tan educado nos conocemos hace mucho -me abrazo con uno de sus brazos-

Ahh.. -suspire ,estaba tan irritado con lo que pasaba-

~En casa de Miyagi~

Aahhh~ -se estiro con mucha confianza- ya estamos aquí ,¿ bien y que quieres comer ?

Cualquier cosa esta bien , mientras sea comestible -deje mi abrigo en el colgador- oh! -de repente me fije en unos libros y en un uniforme- Miyagi! ¿Alguien vive contigo?

Ehhh... -algo nervioso- son visitas temporales , pero esta ves no esta aquí

Ahhh.. -quede algo confundido-

¿Quieres cervezas? -mostrándome la lata recién salida de la nevera-

…-mire algo desconfiado- no eh tomado hace mucho -pensé- si... -sostuve la lata y la abrí sutilmente para digerir un cantidad muy grande -

Wow tranquilo , no tomes antes de comer , te hará mal -me dijo algo asustado miyagi-

Ahh.. -suspire-

Mmm.. -me miro algo preocupado y se fue a la cocina a prepara algo de comer-

Nowaki... -revise mi celular y estaba lleno de mensajes , llamadas e incluso mensaje de voz -ashh.. -algo cansado , apague el celular-

Esta listo mi amor~ -molestándome nuevamente ese maldito profesor - ¿esperaste mucho?

No -dije frunciendo el seño -

Que te he dicho del seño -algo complicado con mi seño dejo la comida en la mesa y me hizo una seña de que comiera-

Gracias por la comida -estaba frustrado por el seño -

Jajaja sírvete -comenzó a comer -

Mmh! -asentí y comencé a comer -

Miyagi pelee con mi familia así que me qued... -el chico abrió la puerta sorpresivamente y me quedo mirando de una manera intimidante y rápidamente miro a Miyagi con furia-

...-Miyagi se levanto mirando fijamente al chico- el es Hiroki... , el se quedara esta noche -explico tranquilamente-

¡¿POR QUE ESTA AQUÍ ?! -exaltado-

Oye.. Cálmate , no malinterpretes esto -Miyagi se puso serio -

Eh... si quieres me voy Miyagi.. , no tengo ningún problema.. -dije algo incomodo , no quería causar un problema o provocar una mala impresión-

NO! , Hiroki tu te quedas , que el sea un niñato y no entienda.. Es problema de el -dijo algo enojado con el chico-

BIEN! , ME IRE A CUALQUIER LADO MENOS AQUÍ! -el chico rápidamente salió corriendo-

AHHHHH! -gritando a mis adentros-¡¿ que demonios paso aquí?! -pensé desesperado-

Continuara~ 3

Pss aquí deje otro fic :3 espero que les haya gustado , como les eh dicho en el anterior fic , pídanme lo que quieran (solo necesito las parejas y el nombre del anime ^^) :'D y también esto es para divertirlos , :3 y pss XD a mi igual , hasta el siguiente cap o fic :3 , adiós ^^/


	2. Castigo 2

Castigo 2:

La situación se complico aun mas , Nowaki aun sigue llamándome , cuando se fue a América le perdone , cuando se fue sin avisar le perdone , pero ahora se va no avisa nada , ni tampoco llama yo también tengo mi limite, no se cuando regrese a casa pero me iré hoy de casa de Miyagi.

Miyagi me iré , pagare un hotel si? , de todos modos debes ver a ese chico , le puede pasar algo -dije algo complicado y cansado de todo-

Hiroki! -exaltado me dijo- ah.. Nada olvídalo -angustiado- si por esta ves admito que tienes razón iré a buscar Shinobu , ten -me dio dinero - tómalo es por causarte una mala impresión , me iré primero , si quieres come un poco y luego te vas -se va del lugar en busca del chico-

Ahhh.. -suspira- debería irme a casa... -me fui caminando por ahí y termine sentado en un columpio mientras seguía pensando en el desastre que había pasado - Nowaki hace cosas sin querer pero yo también me canso , la diferencia de edad comienza a notarse y la paciencia empieza a agotarse , se que quiere alcanzarme pero... si eso significa no estar con el.. Entonces ¿que sentido tiene? - pensé con impotencia- a mi no me importa que seas menos que yo , yo te amo tal y como eres maldita sea! -grite furioso-

Hiro-san? -volteé y se aproximaba Nowaki - Hiro-san! , ¿Dónde estabas ? ,no regresaste a casa estaba muy preocupado por ti , tampoco respondías , ¿ acaso paso algo?

…..-baje mi vista aun no me sentía bien , mi voz iba a temblar si mencionaba algo , quería llorar pero explote- no te entiendo..

¿Eh? ,¿ Hiro-san de que hablas? -me miraba confundido mientras me tomaba los brazos-

Como es que corres por mi cuando no estoy a tu lado , pero si estoy contigo creo que no me tomas enserio , cuando quería terminar contigo antes lo decía muy en serio , pero yo era el culpable aquella ves , pero ahora Nowaki me has vuelto a fallar , ¿Dónde rayos estabas tu? , no apareciste la semana pasada , ¿pensaste en mi , siquiera un minuto ? , ¿como me sentiría o si me molestaría algo ?-dije entre lagrimas- ¿piensas siquiera en que ya no nos vemos tan a menudo?

... -angustiado me sacudió para que fijara su vista en el pero yo no cedía- Hiro-san! , Hiro-san! , por favor mírame , este no es el fin , no lo permitiré , no se que seria sin ti

Esto no se trata ni siquiera de terminar... , es de estar seguro si queremos seguir con esto , necesito tiempo , aun me duele , reflexiona ese tiempo que estas sin mi y date cuenta de que se siente -me aparte de el y comencé a caminar-

Hiro-san! , no por favor , se que me equivoque pero por favor no te vayas -decía mientras me seguía-

No me sigas -comencé a correr mientras me tope con un taxi y deje solo a Nowaki en el lugar- ah.. Ah.. -jadié , con unas ganas de llorar que no podía controlar -

Señor ¿a donde se dirige? -se dirigió a mi el taxista-

Al aeropuerto...

Continuara.

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de "Castigo" , dio mucha penita ;_; o por lo menos a mi si , como siempre si quieren pueden pedir pedidos solo deben mencionar la pareja y el anime , manga o lo que sea X3 , y como siempre menciono esto es para divertirnos :3 , espero que les haya gustado este fic , nos vemos en el proximo ^-^/ bye bye


	3. castigo 3

Castigo cap 3

Ese maldito chico , malinterpreto todo , pero.. No quiero que tenga una idea equivocada será mejor que lo halle rápido.

Shinobu! , Shinobu! -recorrí por toda la calle- ah! -de repente veo la silueta de Shinobu - oye! ¿Por que nunca me dejas explicarte?!

Eh?! ,suéltame viejo -era un chico con una pandilla mas- , je.. Aprovechando la oportunidad por que no nos divertimos un poco -de pronto me acorralaron -

Oigan no tengo tiempo para esto , déjenme irme ahora -mencione fastidiado-

Con que si eh? -me dieron una patada en mi cintura y caí de rodilla- ja.. No eres muy fuerte eh?

…. -lo golpee en la cara , esquivando los golpes de los otros sujetos -

Maldito viejo! -recibí un golpe en la cara acompañado de otros mas y me vi obligado a esquivarlos y romperle la muñeca a uno de ellos -

AAH! -grito y se quedo en el suelo tratando de atender su muñeca mientras los otros intentaban atacarme-

No tengo tiempo para esto -los golpee a todos dejándolos en el suelo y intente caminar rápido pero mis fuerzas se habían ido- ahh.. -suspire mientras veía por todos lados por si percibía a Shinobu-

Miyagi! -de la nada escuche gritar mi nombre y era Shinobu- q-que... pero ¿que diablos te paso?! -alterado- quienes fueron -dijo entre enrabiado-

Ahh... -suspire de alivio- estas bien... que bueno

Oye! Respóndeme , ¿quien te hizo esto ?!

Me tope con unos maleantes , no es para tanto -lo mire- no malinterpretes lo que paso antes , es un colega nada mas -dije serio-

P-perdón -algo frustrado- perdón Miyagi, siempre por mi culpa tienes problemas , no volverá a pasar.. -triste-

No te preocupes , de cualquier forma vámonos a casa , estoy cansado de todo esto -dije mientras iniciaba el paso -

...-comenzó a seguirme el paso pero agacho su mirada , igual pude distinguir una pequeña lagrima por sus mejillas-

-me detuve y le levante el mentón- no hay necesidad de que de que te culpes, no estoy muerto -lo bese sutilmente y el me presiono mientras se aferraba a mi -

Tal ves sea inmaduro , impulsivo , un mocoso pero... yo lo amo y aunque me cause problemas , aunque hayan discusiones estúpidas siempre terminare yéndome hacia a el.

Continua.

Yay \^.^/ vamos en el 3 cap , como siempre menciono , si quieren hagan pedidos :3 será un placer hacerles un fic de sus parejas y series , lo mismo de siempre (parejas y la serie , eso es lo único que necesito y les hare su fic ^^)

Bueno hasta otra , bye~


	4. castigo 4

Castigo Cap 4

Después de un año regrese a Japón , admito que dolió todo el viaje ya que no pude sacarme de la cabeza a Nowaki , espero que haya aprendido esta vez no tuve contacto con nadie ya que mi celular lo había dejado en la habitación , ¿Cómo estará ?.

-Bueno supongo que es temprano..., tsk son las 04:00 am maldición , me voy a casa - mientras caminaba a casa me invadían mis pensamientos quería ver a Nowaki pero , ¿que le diría ? , me quede parado en la puerta durante unos minutos tenia miedo , pero la abrí.

...

-mm...- estaba increíblemente silencioso me detuve a observar y justo al frente estaba Nowaki , me invadió un miedo profundo , ¿Qué diablos hace en el suelo?

-Oye! NOWAKI!- lo sacudí un poco y de pronto veo que sus ojos se dirigieron a mi-

-Hiro-san... , no puede ser.. , estoy soñando de nuevo jajaja.. -comenzó a sollozar -

-Nowaki..- prendí la luz y me pare en frente de el -soy yo , eh vuelto-

Me miro con asombro -H-hiro-san, jajaja - se levanto y me presiono fuertemente con sus brazos sin dejarme ir -te prometo que nunca mas lo hare , por favor nunca mas te vayas de mi lado , no puedo vivir sin ti!-

-Nowaki...- me sentía culpable al ver que Nowaki estuviera así , lo envolví con mis brazos.

Nowaki me recostó bruscamente en el suelo y me beso desesperadamente , me deje llevar por el , era normal lo extrañe , quería verlo -Hiro-san te amo-

-N-nowaki...- sentí que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo , la mirada profunda de Nowaki me estaba volviendo loco, no pude aguantar mas pose mis labios a los de el y comencé a presionarlos , comencé el juego que lleva a lo peligroso , envolví nuestras lenguas , lo acaricie , su cabello estaba largo.

-Hiro-san lo siento , en serio lo siento- me miraba con arrepentimiento total , como esos cachorros que saben que han hecho algo malo , reí un poco se veía muy lindo.

-Jajaja tonto , te perdono , te amo Nowaki - sonreí levemente y acaricie su mejilla.

-Gracias - me sonrió tan cálidamente que mis latidos comenzaron a acelerarse , nunca dejes de sonreír nunca...

Se que soy egoísta , aun así te quedas a mi lado siempre , siempre , tengo miedo de que te canses , mi único deseo es que estés a mi lado por siempre .

Perdonen , perdonen ya pronto terminare las demás historias x'D , la demora es porque recién este martes(? Me dieron los lentes , subiré un fic por día , si no llegara a ser así subiré el que se me a acumulado y el correspondiente , nos vemos en otro fic ^^/ bye.


	5. Castigo 5

Castigo Cap 5

Nowaki esta muy feliz últimamente no se que le sucede , sonríe , y sonríe y sonríe y ahora mismo sigue haciéndolo!

Hace unos días Nowaki se entero de una llamada que tuve con mi familia con respecto a las citas a ciegas para irme directamente al casamiento -No.. No puedo , no insistan ya tengo pareja , que?! , no no pueden diablos ya los visitare ya veré yo cuando sea tiempo-

-Hiro-san...- con una sonrisa en su boca que nadie se la podía quitar ya sabia el muy...

-Nadie solo mis padres , son una molestia aun insisten en que me consiga una novia- ugh! Dije demasiado , mire a Nowaki y se notaba que quería decirme algo.

-Mmh.. Y que les dijiste Hiro-san?- me miro muy profundamente

-N-no es obvio? , que mas idiota le dije que no- estaba tan avergonzado ya que no solo había dicho aquello , había mencionado a Nowaki.

-Y les diste razones ?- mientras lavaba los trastes , me miro un rato.

-..., dije que tenia pareja- me avergoncé tanto de lo que había dicho , no suelo decir estas cosas maldita sea , pero me di cuenta que Nowaki estaba sorprendido mientras sonreía.

-Les mencionaste de mi! , oh! Estoy tan feliz que podría morir Hiro-san- me envolvió con sus cálidos brazos y me eleve -y , me los presentaras ?-

-Ash... , no te emociones tanto , si tal vez debamos pero déjame pensármelo un poco- estaba algo nervioso ya que esto ya significaba algo mas grande , tal vez debería pedirle matrimonio tenia que pensármelo aun.

-Si!- me sonrió levemente -Hiro-san ehh me eh preguntado si tienes algún día libre.

-mmmh.. Si pero falta mucho en 2 semanas estaré libre el lunes - lo mire algo extrañado ya que no era una fecha de cumpleaños , ni mucho menos el suyo -quieres salir ese día ?-

-Emm si , pero esta bien para mi ese día- sonríe cálidamente y me besa en la frente.

-quieres que reserve en algún lugar ?- pregunte ya que siempre íbamos a comer.

-No esta vez yo organizare algo , no te preocupes Hiro-san- uh? , nunca me ha dicho tal cosa quede algo sorprendido ya que no tenia ni la mayor idea de que iría a hacer.

-oh! , umm- solo asentí a lo que había dicho.

Luego de aquellas semanas espere al día acordado , Nowaki me había dicho que lo esperara en el restauran que usualmente viene mucha gente con dinero ,probablemente sea el punto de encuentro.

-Hiro-san , demore mucho?- sonrió alegremente, me sorprendí un poco usualmente el no llega temprano.

-no.. , y donde vamos ?- el me miro extrañado apunto el restaurante.

-Ahí Hiro-san , por algo te cite aquí- me toco el hombro y sonrio -entremos ?-

-En serio es aquí?! , pero.. Aquí es muy caro- Nowaki solo se rio de mi y entramos al restaurante , el encargado nos mostro nuestra mesa , me senté y mire fijamente a Nowaki -no será demasiado Nowaki?-

-No , esta vez no lo es - no dijo nada mas , cenamos Nowaki estaba muy tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo me observaba con mucha alegría no sabia en que pensaba , luego de la cena Nowaki me miro y me pregunto - pues acompañarme ?-

-O-obvio que si- caminamos lentamente me atreví a preguntar -donde vamos ?-

-Oh!- me sujeto de la mano y corrió sin previo aviso yo confundido mientras sujetaba muy fuerte mi mano.

-Nowaki!- nos detuvimos y después de unos pequeños segundos me di cuenta de donde estábamos , es donde nos habíamos encontrado por primera vez.

-Hiro-san , se que es muy informal pero... quería decirte algo y es importante-aun no entiendo que quería decirme con eso pero no pude decir nada -Hiro-san , ya creo que es tiempo - me dio una bolsa-

-uh?- yo solo abrí una bolsa muy formal donde se hallaba una caja pequeña , el corazón me comenzó a latir muy fuerte , nose si era...

-quieres casarte conmigo?- me dio una punzada y un pequeño escalofríos.

Abrí la caja y no sabia que decir estaba tan... impresionado que lo mire y comencé a lagrimear levemente -ja.., que me pasa-

-Hiro-san? , acaso hice algo malo? Se acerco a mientras sostenía mis hombros.

-No... , idiota- lo abrace solo me sentía feliz -Nowaki-

-Hiro-san?-

-Si...- mientras escondía mi rostro en su nuca.

-Que Hiro-san?- mientras intentaba alcanzar mi rostro

-Que si! , me voy a casar contigo!- mientras lo miraba a los ojos muy decidido -uh! , eso... me sorprendiste-

Me sonrió levemente-Hiro-san!- me elevo con sus brazos , estoy tan feliz muchas gracias! , jajaja!-

-idiota te puedes lastimar- estaba avergonzado muy avergonzado .

-Hiro-san..- me miro a los ojos y me beso con una intensidad que solo me dejaba seguirlo sin detenerme , estaba feliz ,el estaba feliz.

Somos diferentes , en edad , en profesión , en pensamiento pero.. Aun así con tanta diferencia fuimos capaz de seguir juntos , si no es el no abra nadie mas.

Continua...

Bueno xD pensaron que era el final de esta historia pues :D se equivocaron , cometí un error no puse continuar y pss esta listo así que tranquilos por que esta historia sigue xD.


End file.
